


This Is Not What Vanilla Tastes Like.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Kinky sex, M/M, Swearing, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the dungeon prompt on my H/C Bingo card. Tommy came home to burst pipes and a flooded room after the tour so Adam invites him to stay at his place. It's nice, cozy, homey even, apart from the sex dungeon in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not What Vanilla Tastes Like.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> I've never tried to write kinky before so I hope this is okay.

Tommy pov

It was times like these that Tommy was more thankful than ever that he had awesome friends. He'd been riding the high from the tour still when he'd arrived home to a pissed off land lord and no Mike to be found anywhere. Long story short, the pipes had burst, flooding Tommy's apartment and the apartment below. As for Mike, he was in the love nest he'd set up with his new girlfriend, totally unaware of the pipe situation. Until Tommy filled him in, by yelling at him down the phone till he hung up and then texted an apology. Tommy had thought he was screwed until Adam called. The second he heard what was going on, Adam offered him a place to stay. He even sent over a van, and people, and all the shit you needed to move that Tommy didn't want to deal with.

He was actually feeling pretty mellow as he headed over to Adam's place. He hadn't been to the new house yet, but it was bound to be similar to Adam's last place, just bigger and Tommy had liked Adam's old house. He considered posting on Twitter that he was going to go shack up with Adam for a while, just to fuck with them, but wasn't sure the fall out was worth the laugh he'd get from it. Not all of the fans liked the idea with Adam, Tommy got a lot of hate over there friendship and the fan service. It didn't bother him too much; he knew not everybody was going to like him. He didn't want to invite hate now though and make his day stressful again. He did check twitter though, the majority of the fans were awesome and he liked interacting with them.

Adam's waiting for him at the door, hugging him and waving him off when Tommy tries to thank him for everything he is doing. They head straight to the kitchen, unpacking can wait. Right now, he needs coffee. Adam has a cup waiting, forget sex god, the guy is an all round god in Tommy's opinion, even though he doesn't actually believe in gods, Adams close to it though.

"So, Mike had no idea?" Adam asks.

"None, he's not really been home this month, new girl." Tommy explains.

"Will he stay with her till its fixed?" Adam blows on his coffee, takes a sip and smiles, he looks content. Adam is a man of simple pleasures, its sort of cute, what with the rockstar lifestyle and all.

"Yeah, I think so. He's all loved up right now, but if it gets rocky, he'll bail, crash at a friends or something." Tommy shrugs.

"Your so laid back, I'd be freaking out right now if I was you." Adam admits.

"I might have freaked out if you hadn't offered me your spare bedroom." He's not homeless or sleeping on a couch, nothing he cared about got damaged, its all good.

"Well, my house is your house. Want a tour?" Adam offers, because he's the worlds best fucking host and some sort of etiquette has him treating his close friends like guests. Tommy figures he'll break Adam of those habits soon enough.

"Sure man, lead the way." Tommy yawns, he's a little tired, but its nothing a cup of coffee can't fix.

It shows exactly how well Adam knows him when the first stop of the tour is Adam's brand spanking new shinny kitchen, where the singer makes him a coffee, using a machine that Tommy knows will be way too complicated for him to use before he has had coffee in the morning. He likes how well Adam knows him, its nice having friends who you don't keep secrets from. Adam knows him so well and Tommy is sure he knows Adam just as well. That is until the tour takes them past a door that Adam says they don't need to go through. All of a sudden he is secretive and blushing. No matter how often he dyes his hair, Adam still has the skin of a real red head, so the guy can't hide a blush.

"Dude, what's behind the door?" Tommy asks.

"Stairs to the basement." Adam's voice comes out croaky, like his throat is tight.

"Why does your basement make you blush?" Tommy pressed. He so wasn't letting go off something that had the power to make Adam go that dark of a red.

"Its converted into something other than storage space." Adam mumbled.

Tommy had a feeling Adam didn't mean he'd had a den made, not many people blushed over pool tables or big TV's. Adam wasn't the sort to be embarrassed by much, so it was making him really fucking curious.

"Yeah, you have to tell me, or I'll sneak in there while your sleeping. I know, I suck as a house guest." Tommy smirked.

"I sort of forgot about this when I offered. Fine, I'll show you, its easier than you breaking in or hunting down the keys." It wasn't until Adam unlocked the door that Tommy realised it even had a lock. It made him want to know even more, what the hell would Adam feel the need to keep under lock and key in his own house?

They walked down normal looking stairs in the darkness, Tommy was beginning to think its something lame like an underground garage and Adam's just pulling his chain, when his best friend turns on the light. The first word that springs to mind is dungeon. The walls are all black, the floor is black slate tile, there are unlit candles everywhere. The contents of the room has him changing his mind from his first word choice.

"You have a sex dungeon." Tommy blurts out.

"Um, yes?" Adam said, blushing even more that Tommy had thought possible.

Some of the stuff he can see he recognises, like the St Andrews cross, the whips and a few other things hanging on the walls. But there is a lot he has no idea what the hell you would do with. The room is wall to wall, sex toys done very much in Adams style, the room is the embodiment of sex and Adam. For some reason, that makes his brain and more importantly his dick think of sex with Adam. He should be more embarrassed about standing in his bosses sex dungeon, with said boss and a hard on. He's too turned on to be embarrassed.

"You used this place with anyone yet?" Tommy asks. None of the candles are burnt down, Adam's not been here long. Tommy might just be the first friend he's had in this place.

"Not yet. So, this doesn't freak you out? I mean, I know I said I was vanilla in interviews, but I just wanted to keep my sex life private. I mean, if I told the world I like tying men up, people would know my ex's might have let me, it wouldn't have been fair to put their business out there." Adam shrugs. He is such a fucking sweetheart, its unreal. Tommy knows he can be honest here with out being judged.

"You do this a lot or just when the urge hits? I'm not like kinky all the time, but I've tried some stuff." Tommy admits as his eyes travel around the dungeon.

"I do it enough, not like every time I have sex. I mean sometimes I have vanillaish sex, but I guess I'm always pretty toppy. I like rough, and biting, and I'm over sharing." Adam frowns.

"Its hard trying stuff, you need to trust a person. I've not been with that many people I trust enough to try shit, I guess I don't do vulnerable well. You should totally bite me on stage, like my shoulder or neck, it'd be hot. Maybe too hot, doesn't matter, my bass will cover a hard on and you don't care if people see your bulge." Hell the fans had given it a nick name.

"Tommy, are you saying you would get hard if I bit you?" Adam asked.

"Trust you to focus on that part. Yeah, shit like that turns me on." Tommy can feel a faint blush coming to his cheeks. Fuck it, he's going for it, no more secrets.

"But I'm a guy and your straight." Adam points out, like he could have fucking missed that.

"I like that your bigger than me. And maybe I've always wanted to try guys and just not trusted anyone enough. Like I said, I'm not a fan of being vulnerable, and being topped I get that there’s vulnerability involved and trust when its good." Tommy blurted out.

"So, your Bi but just haven't found a guy you trust enough? Because you want to bottom, to be domed a little? Oh baby, I'm sorry that must suck." Adam reaches over and strokes his cheek gently, always so damn careful with him, considerate. Tommy glances at the dungeon, it should be scary with its bleak black walls, but he's never seen something so inviting, he looks back at Adam.

"I trust you." He says simply.

"Aw thanks, glitterbaby, I trust you to." Adam smiles, clearly not getting what Tommy had been hinting at, until he does, its so clear when he gets it by the shift in his smile.  
　  
"Tommy Joe, are you saying what I think you are?" Adam all but purrs.

"Depends what you think I'm saying, babyboy. If you think I want to be the first to try out your sex dungeon with you, then your right." Tommy says boldly, trying to act with a confidence he so isn't feeling.

"Oh fuck, please tell me your not joking?" Adam looked really fucking existed, like a kid given free reign in a candy shop.

"I'm not joking." Tommy says firmly, no way is he pussying out now that he's here in Adam's dungeon. He's wanted a lot of things for a long time, but he's either not trusted someone enough or not trusted his judgement of a person enough, to let himself have the things he wanted. He can try whatever the hell he wants with Adam because he trusts him, and he knows in his heart and in his head that he is right to trust him.

Adam lets out a near animal sounding growl and then pounces. Tommy finds himself flush against Adam's chest having the life kissed out of him, and he has no problem with that at all. Adam has one hand in his hair tipping his head back, controlling the angle of the kiss, the other is at his waist, keeping him close, as if he's going anywhere. The kiss is good, deep and wet and so hot its making his blood boil. He is all the way hard, and all Adam has done is kiss him. Adam breaks off the kiss, but keeps the hold on him, licks a hot path up his neck to just below his ear.

"Do you have a safe word? You probably don't, right? If your new at this." Adam growls the words into his neck before nipping at the tender flesh there. It takes a few seconds for what Adam is talking about to register, his brain has turned to mush.

"I don't have one. Haven't needed one, your the only person I've trusted like this." Tommy admits even though he thinks its maybe saying too much. Its okay to tell Adam he's got a hidden and unexplored kinky side, but what he is saying, probably makes it clear that he likes Adam as more than a friend. He never planned to tell Adam he was pining for him. He knows Adam’s rules on straight boys, but the sex dungeon has thrown him for a loop and he's being too honest.

"Does it make me a pervert liking the idea of being the first person to do everything to you? Cos' the idea of you being a virgin in any sense really gets to me." Adam speaks the words against his lips, teasingly close, and he wants to be kissing again. He's not sure what it means that Adam hasn't said anything about Tommy being a stupid love sick puppy.

"Pick a safe word or this ends." Adam warns him before dipping his head down for another kiss. Its not weird anymore to be kissed by someone taller than him, he got used to that on tour, has found its actually something he really likes.

"Amsterdam." Tommy blurts out when Adam breaks off the kiss.

"Interesting choice and not something you might say by accident. Can I ask why?" Adam is pressing small, light kisses along his jaw, between words and he's not stopping. Its distracting as fuck; so much so, he doesn't even consider lying.

"I though you were going to try and fuck me in Amsterdam." Tommy gets out all breathy. Shit, he's so turned on already, he doesn't know how he's going to last.

"I wanted to, so badly. I was so turned on after the show, got so carried away, I was hoping the weed had you mellow enough not to get pissed at me. I had no idea you would have let me push further." Adam's eyes are dark with lust and he's kissing Tommy again the second he has finished talking.

"Strip." Adam says, ending the kiss and backing off.

"Um fuck, I'm nervous, this isn't going to look sexy. Do I need to know any rules?" Tommy asks even as his shaking hands go to work on untying his shoelaces.

"I'm not expecting a striptease and don't be scared, we can stop at any point if it gets to be too much. And if you stop me, I'm not gonna be a dick and it doesn't have to be the end of us playing. So stop me if you need to and we'll talk. Change what were doing, less, more, different. This is meant to be good for us both. I don't need you to call me master or sir, but I do expect you to treat me like your Dom and obey me. Right now, in this room, your my sub." Adam explained calmly, it mainly made him feel a lot better, but a part of his stomach twisted over the idea that this was just temporary, that it would end when they left the room. As he tried to focus on getting out of his clothes, Tommy decided he would be staying in this room as long as he could, no matter what games they played, that way he could keep being Adam's sub.

He leaves a pile of clothes on the floor, tries not to shiver at the slight coldness in the room, but ends up shivering under Adam's gaze anyway. He looks hungry, starving even and Tommy knows he is going to be the one that gets devoured. He is more than okay with that, too.

"Your beautiful, Tommy Joe." Adam tells him, just as he is about to cover his chest a little by folding his arms. He lets his arms drop to his sides instead, if Adam likes the view, let him look, Tommy isn't about to stop him.

Adam circles him, keeping a small distance while he takes everything in. Tommy knows he would never manage to put himself on display like this for any one other than Adam. Being naked in front of someone, especially when they are fully clothed, puts you at a disadvantage, your laid bare, made vulnerable. If it were another man other than Adam, or a woman, Tommy would have already used his safe word by now. This isn't like undressing in the same room as someone to change costume, its not like getting naked with someone and getting into bed. He is being inspected, every flaw right there for Adam to see and it is really fucking unnerving. Tommy isn't a prude, he isn't even shy, he's not one to hide under the covers in the dark during sex, but during sex he has something else to focus on. Right here and now, he's standing in a slightly cool room, naked as the day he was born, while his boss/best friend inspects him. Its, for lack of better words, a total mind fuck.

"So beautiful, you have no idea what you do to me." Adam tells him and Tommy has to fight to look him in the eye. He wants this, but he's nervous as fuck about it. Adam has called him beautiful twice now, but Tommy doesn't feel beautiful, he feels awkward.

"You said you have tried some stuff, tell me what you've tried." Adam demands, there is no mistaking it for a question being asked and he knows he has to answer.

"I've been spanked, with bare hands and a whip thing. I like that and ... um ... wax play once; a girl used wax and ice on me, did the whole temperature play. I had on a blindfold, it was pretty hot." Tommy glances at Adam, but his expression tells Tommy nothing.

"I like it rough and being bitten. Like I said, I like being scratched as well. I've been tied up, I liked it, but I think it would have been better if I trusted the person more. That's all I can think of." Tommy sighs, he knows its not a lot, certainly not anything close to the experience Adam must have. The man has a sex dungeon for crying out loud.

"Any kinks your sure you don't want to try, even with someone you trust? Things that just the very thought of leads you cold?" As Adam talks, he walks over to a candle on a dresser, opens a drawer and pulls out some matches. Tommy wonders what else is hidden away in all those drawers.

"Sounding, scat, watersports, not sure on blood play. I think that's it, those are the only things that come to mind as definite no's." Tommy tells Adam as the other man lights candles. He really hopes not liking those or the idea of those thing won't be an issue, he could have just listed Adam's top four things to do in the bedroom or sex dungeon.

"Any kinks you've just been dying to try, but haven't?" Adam asks, coming back to stand in front of him.

"Breathplay." Its the first thing that comes to mind and he blurts it out, he hope Adam doesn't think he's weird for wanting to be choked. He can tell by the look on Adam's face that the other man is remembering every time he has grabbed Tommy by the throat on stage and how he always reacts, melting into it. No one has called Tommy out on his reaction before, he thinks people probably think its all part of the stage gay, thinks maybe Adam thought his reaction was staged as well.

"And you've not tried it at all?" Adam steps closer as he asks.

"No, its something that I know you should only do with someone you trust. It can be dangerous if you do it wrong, I know that. So I haven't, but yeah, I want to, a lot. The idea turns me on a lot." Tommy babbles and then Adam is right there in his face and one of those big hands, with their long fingers is wrapping around his throat, hardly any pressure. His breathing isn't restricted, the touch is just firm. It turns him on, he's hard again and panting a little, knows his eyes are probably blown with lust, knows Adam can see just how into this he is.

Adam steps even closer without taking his hand off of Tommy's neck, till they are sharing the same breath and Tommy's painfully hard dick is brushing against Adam's jeans. Adam kisses him then, fast and hard, not asking him to give anything, just taking it, the sensation of being owned, controlled hits him in the gut and goes straight to his cock. He feels weak at the knees after seconds and when Adam breaks the kiss, he is panting.

"I could cover your mouth and nose, use a mask, there are other ways to do it, probably less risky than choking you, ways that won't leave bruises. Tell me if you want it another way?" Adam asks and fuck that means he's going to do it. Adam's going to cut off his fucking air, Tommy has never been so turned on in his life.

"I want it this way, please." He knows he doesn't get to demand anything in this situation. He asks, maybe even begs and if he's good, Adam will give him what they both need.

"Your lucky, I like it this way as well. Maybe if I teach you to deep throat, you can try having your airways blocked off by my dick." Adam tells him whilst long fingers caress his neck gently.

Tommy can't hold in a moan, both at the knowledge that Adam will be wrapping those big hands around his neck and at the idea of one day getting Adam's dick so far down his throat that he can't even breath. This is something he has fantasized about for years and even though he's only just found out Adam likes kinky sex, he knows he can trust him. Adam's the most considerate person he has ever met and so fucking caring, he would never go too far or not stop if Tommy needed him to. He can safely give up all control here, give it all over to Adam and not worry that he is making a mistake.

Adam kisses him then and it is nothing like when they kiss on stage, its pure sex and has Tommy shaking in seconds. He doesn't have to focus on playing his bass now either. So unlike on stage, he can give all his attention and energy to the kiss. Tommy kisses back, but he doesn't even pretend to fight for dominance. He and Adam both know who is in charge here and it sure as fuck isn't Tommy. Which is probably a good thing what with the way his legs have turned to jelly, Adam’s hand on his waist tightens its grip and Tommy is glad it does, otherwise he would be on his ass. Tommy lets his whole body go pliant, resting against Adam as they kiss, he knows he won't fall, knows Adam won't let him, so he tries to melt into the other man, he can't get enough of the feeling of being pressed against a hard body, never wants the soft, wet, slide of lips to end. Tommy knows he could probably enjoy sex with other men, but no one will make him feel quiet like Adam does, the man calls to the submissive streak in his nature that he normally keeps all but buried.

Adam ends the kiss and Tommy can’t even pretend that he doesn't whimper. Its worse when Adam steps away, breaking all physical contact. Tommy is left standing there, rock hard and weak kneed, wanting the pleasure back.

"Follow me." Adam orders.

Tommy follows Adam the second he starts walking, but keeps behind him. He's meant to be following as apposed to casually walking at Adam's side. They stop over by the furthest wall and Tommy sees the shackles that are bolted to the wall, just the sight of them is enough to have a shiver of want work its way through his body.

"Stand against the wall, facing me." Adam's voice is so firm, commanding, it hits Tommy low in the gut and has lust spiking through him.

He stands against the wall, the surface smooth and cool against his back and he shivers from the cold this time. He keeps his arms down, despite thinking he might know what Adam wants. He thinks it would be smarter not to act without being told to first.

"Arms up." Adam tells him and Tommy doesn't hesitate, doesn't even think of pulling away as Adam locks both his wrists together above his head. He knows he is helpless now, that Adam can do anything he wants and Tommy won't be able to stop him. He knows that sort of knowledge would be terrifying to some people, but for Tommy its freeing, the idea of not being in control, of someone else controlling his pleasure. It’s really fucking appealing.

"Good boy." Adam smirks, patting his thigh and he shouldn't find that hot, but he can't not.

Adam moves away and when he comes back, he has a bag with him and he sets it down close by.

"Picked out a few things, hid them to keep you guessing, Tommy. I don't want to have to keep leaving you either. You look so damn pretty tied up like that, tell me if your hands go numb." Adam warns. The cuffs are padded and Tommy is still on his feet, so the strain on his arms isn't nearly as bad as it could be.

The first thing Adam pulls out of his bag of tricks is a thin cane. Tommy's eyes widen at the sight, his breathing speeds up a little. The first blow to his thigh comes without warning and it stings enough that Tommy almost curses. He holds it back though. Adam isn't just his friend here, he's his Dom and Tommy will respect him. He doesn't even think of safe wording. After a few blows to let him get used to the pain, Tommy suspects, Adam orders him to count each hit and thank him for it. He moans and pants out every word he's been asked for. The pain in his thigh's makes his skin hum, it feels like something is buzzing under the surface and soon, it’s pain but not pain, hurts but in a good way that Tommy isn't sure he could explain if asked. As good as it feels, he is glad that Adam carefully avoids hitting his cock with the cane. He's not so sure he'd like that kind of pain. Genital torture kind of makes him cringe, the same way most guys will wince when they see another guy get hit in the nuts by something or someone.

The cane is gone suddenly and Adam is praising him, telling him what a "Good boy" and "Good little bitch" he is. He rubs at the abused flesh as well and it makes Tommy moan; he can't help it, he seems to have lost control of his reactions as well, he has no chance of hiding them, doesn't really want to try. Not when he gets to see the lust in Adam's eyes every time he makes a sound.  
Adam gets closer than he had when he'd been using the cane and he grips Tommy's left thigh and orders him to lift it up. Tommy does, letting Adam wrap it around his waist, holding his leg up. Adam's warning that "It might be cold" is the only warning he gets before a lube slicked finger is at his entrance. He's pretty relaxed from being turned on and he's tried a couple of his own fingers before, so even though Adam's fingers are bigger, one works its way into his body pretty easily. More often than not, Adam hits his prostate and Tommy is too busy moaning and trying not to cum to even notice the second finger or even the third. When Adam pulls out his fingers, Tommy is convinced he is going to get fucked and he is more than ready for it, but what pushes into his body isn't Adam.

"Never used a butt plug have you Tommy?" Adam asks.

"No." Tommy can't help but pant as the smooth toy is pushed all the way in. His body feels strangely full and even the slightest of movements has pleasure shooting through his body.  
When he feels a hand on his dick, he thinks he's going to cum, but then he feels what Adam is doing and he almost sobs; a cock ring.

"I'm not done with you yet. That might help you out. I don't want to have to punish you for cumming without permission. And you will beg for permission before you cum." Adam chuckles.

Tommy watches the taller man back up, notices something small and black in his hand. He hasn't even begun to guess what it might be when Adam smirks and presses something on whatever the hell is in his hand. The vibrations make Tommy cry out; its a vibrating butt plug. Adam is one devious motherfucker, but Tommy is too busy drooling over himself to tell him that. He thinks he is ready to beg, that he can't want it anymore, when the cock ring starts vibrating, showing Adam is really fucking full of surprises. Tommy won't even lie, he screams at the pleasure pounding through him. Screw dignity, he's going to beg, he has to.

"Oh, by the way, we stop when you cum. You last longer, I do more." Adam says, like he damn well knows Tommy was about to beg, but the promise of more and the lust in Adam's voice has Tommy rethinking begging. The words die in his throat and he bites his lip. His whole body is shaking, every single part of him is effected by what Adam has done to him. Tommy has never felt this good before.

He screams again when Adam shows him the plug and ring have more than one setting, he turns the plug up first and then not even a minute later the ring. Tommy is having to think of every unsexy things he knows in order to not cum through the ring, something he has a feeling Adam wouldn't like. When Adam comes closer, Tommy doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's whimpering. Adam owns his body right now and Tommy has no illusions that he can't do whatever the hell he likes with it. When he feels Adam's warm hands on his, Tommy thinks Adam is checking to make sure they are okay in the cuff and maybe he is doing that, but its not all he is doing. He has placed the remotes into Tommy's hand and moved his fingers to the dials.

"Turn them both onto full." Adam orders, not backing up, so close he's almost touching and close enough to see if Tommy does as he's told.

So far, Adam has been the one doing everything to him and yeah he lets him by not safe wording, but this, well this is Adam putting control literally back into his hands. He wants Tommy to do something that is almost sure to have him begging long before he gets to see what else Adam would have done. He won't disobey Adam though and he turns the dials at the same time.

"FUCK." He can't hold the curse in, hopes Adam doesn't mind it.

The remotes are taken from his slack grip and then Adam is between his legs, Tommy has no idea when Adam's pants got undone, but he doesn't care, he can't think straight, every touch has him crying out like a bitch in heat. He's just about coherent enough to wrap his legs around Adam's waist the way he is ordered to. The plug is moving and then its gone, he's only left empty for a second before something much bigger is pushing into him, Adam. Finally, Tommy is so damn thankful that he lasted, didn't beg and got to have this. Every thrust has him screaming. Adam pounds into his body like holding his weight up is nothing. Tommy feels like his eyes might roll back in his head behind his closed eyelids. His eyes snap open when he feels one of Adam's huge, fucking perfect, hands on his throat.

"Tell me now if you want to stop, drop your legs if you can't talk to safe word." Adam orders.

"Keep going, please." Tommy begs, proud of himself for even being able to form words; he is so far gone.

Adam's hips never stop moving even as his grip on Tommy's necks tightens; it gets hard to breathe quickly and Adam eases off. He keeps doing it, teasing, cutting off Tommy's air a little and letting him breathe properly again too soon.

"Hold yourself up for a second." Adam tells him and Tommy tightens his legs around Adam's waist, gripping as firmly as he can even though his legs feel like rubber and his brain is mush.

He almost cum's when Adam flips open the catch on the cock ring before throwing it away. He isn't even sure how he doesn't and then Adam is moving faster and his hand is tightening. He's choking Tommy for real this time, no teasing. He takes away Tommy's breath and he isn't giving it back. Tommy can feel nothing but pleasure, even the things that hurt feel good, his vision is whiting out at the edges and Tommy feels like he is flying. He has never felt anything like this, not even close.

"Cum, now." Adam's order reaches him even through the fog that is clouding his mind and its easy to follow this order. He just gives up that last little bit of control he has stashed and then he is cumming, and it feels like his orgasm is going on and on, no end in sight. Suddenly he can breath again, he gulps once before Adam covers his mouth in a heated kiss and his hips stutter, slamming into Tommy as he cums. Tommy thinks he must pass out for a second or two because the next time he's aware of anything, he's not chained up anymore, his arms are free at his sides and Adam is hugging him. When Tommy manages to get his arms working, he hugs back. Adam tips his head back, checks that his neck is okay, that he can breath without any problems and then he's kissing the breath right out of him again. Tommy moans, if it was physically possible for his dick to get hard again, he's pretty sure it would.

"Glitterbaby, that was amazing." Adam pants against his lips.

"Not so bad yourself." Tommy grins.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Was I too rough for a first time? Will you ever want to do this again? I want to, but its okay if this was just a one off for you." Adam rambles and its pretty clear they are friends again, not Dom and sub right now, so Tommy puts a hand over Adam's mouth to shut him up.

"I'm fine, better than fine. I feel fantastic and of cause I want to do this again. As often as you'll have me, I'll be your sub." Tommy begins, hoping his puppy love isn't overly obvious. "I like rough remember? And that was the best kind of rough. As for needing anything? Dude, I'm naked in your dungeon. Clothes and maybe a lie down, my legs feel like fucking jelly." Tommy laughs.

Adam helps him dress and all but carries him upstairs after blowing out all the candles, but leaving the rest of the clean up for later. Tommy ends up on the couch, a pile of pillows behind his head and the nicest blanket he has ever felt laid over him.

""You don't have to fuss you know." Tommy tells Adam even though he loves it.

"I want to and if your going to let me be your Dom it's my job to look after you." Adam says and he leans down to stroke Tommy's hair, the lust from earlier is gone, there's a soft look in his eye that Tommy recognizes from his own face, like maybe there is more than attraction on Adam's side as well as his.

"In that case, feed me." Tommy demands.

"Your going to end up being a pushy sub, aren't you? I don't mind, that can be hot, but I see you getting punished, a lot." Adam laughs but he's heading towards the kitchen anyway.

"If you think I'm a high maintenance sub, you should see what it’s like to date me." Tommy jokes and Adam stops in his tracks.

"I would, if you'd let me." Adam says softly.

"If you want that, I'm letting you." Tommy couldn't believe it, couldn't believe maybe he was getting everything he had ever wanted in the same day.

"Be my boyfriend and my sub?" Adam asks turning to face him, but coming no closer.

"Go feed your boyfriend." Tommy smirks. Adam might give the orders in the dungeon, but up here, he would give as good as he got.

Adam grins at him till his face is dimpling and then he's off getting food like Tommy wanted. He doesn't stay gone long and soon there cuddled up under the blanket together. Tommy is warm and full and his skin is still humming from pleasure. Adam presses a gentle kiss, so unlike the others to his cheek, they both smile and its so sickeningly sweet that they both laugh. Yeah, this is going to work, Tommy can tell. He has never been more fucking thankful for busted pipes in his whole damn life.

The End.


End file.
